


Swipe Up

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Category: The Dolan Twins
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, handjob, like thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: Gray always was a sucker for nipple stuff. It was his one weakness.





	Swipe Up

**Author's Note:**

> Context:  
> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecP1mQTD8r8&list=FLysiYREfYwBgYUrgJN5LH9w&index=5&t=211s) snapchat story. (3:19)  
> And my headcanon that in [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5_oWjQE0tY) video Ethan says Grayson's weirdest turn on is nipple play. (4:40) (:
> 
> PS Thank you all SO much for all your support on my last fic, which was my first time writing Grethan so I wasn't sure at all the reception it would get. But you've encouraged me to write more Grethan and possibly continue each fic with sequels :')

“Everybody, swipe up,” Ethan mumbles, holding his phone upright despite slouching against the armrest of the black leather couch in their hotel room. Holding down the record button on his phone, he nudges his toe right up against Grayson’s nipple and makes a “swiping” motion. They were bored. It was a sweltering 90 degree day in Sydney, and they just finished editing their newest video of the week, entitled _Remaking Our First Video._ They’ve been to Sydney about three times now, but each time they go back it’s like falling in love with the city all over again. They’re probably going to end up living here one day, Ethan’s sure of it.

It’s almost 4:30PM, the time of day when, they’ve learned, it’s best to stay indoors in an air-conditioned room. Even with the AC unit working as hard as it could, it was still hot enough inside the hotel room for them both to be sitting there in nothing but a pair of shorts. Grayson’s nipple is just there, out in the open. What was Ethan supposed to do? Snapchat. Definitely Snapchat.

He grins to himself, rewatching the playback of his foot grazing his brother’s nipple and finding it all too amusing. Grayson doesn’t say anything, he’s just on his phone tweeting or something. He always gets so distracted when he’s posting something, you could pretty much say anything and he wouldn’t even hear you.

Ethan presses record on his phone again, feigning a heavy sigh. “I said it once, and I’ll say it again,” he flips the camera around to face Grayson. “Everybody, swipe up.” Again his foot reaches over and grazes Grayson’s left nipple. This time, however, Ethan notices that it feels significantly more firm against his toes.

Ethan feels his face get hot as he grins again, pleased with himself.

“Dude,” Grayson finally engages with him, but doesn’t look away from his phone.

Ethan’s still smiling when he posts the video to snapchat. Then, he locks his phone and sets it aside. His feet are still pressing up against Grayson’s thigh, and he could feel the heat coming off him even through his shorts. Tentatively, Ethan lifts his foot again and playfully inches his toe up to Grayson’s nipple again. He quickly flicks at it, but even with one quick motion he can tell it’s hard. Gray always was a sucker for nipple stuff. It was his one weakness. Like, if he was a superhero, all of his enemies would know about this. Ethan couldn’t help himself when it came to teasing him about it. Even when he wasn’t on camera, he’d touch Grayson through his shirt or twist them really hard in wrestling matches — he’d always win that way. But Grayson always got really sensitive after, either shoving Ethan away or turning beet red. There had been many occasions when Ethan felt them get hard after he touched them, and Ethan found it strangely amusing.

That’s why now, sitting here on the couch, he presses on. With a sly grin painted across his face, he slides further down the couch, his bare thighs and back sticking to the leather.

“What?” Is what Grayson says, finally turning to look at Ethan.

“They’re hard,” Ethan utters, moving his toes across Grayson’s chest again. He feels the stiff nub of his nipple and swivels around it in a circular motion.

Grayson, as suspected, turns red. He playfully nudges Ethan’s foot away. “So?” He says almost under his breath, grinning wider than Ethan now.

“Are you turned on?” Ethan tests quietly.

“What? No,” Grayson sets his phone on the armrest and goes to stand up, shoving Ethan’s legs off of him.

“Hey,” Ethan snaps back, his foot colliding with Grayson’s chest and forcing him back down on the couch. “Did I say you could get up?”

Grayson rolls his eyes. “Bro.”

“What? You like it, don’t you?” The words come out creepier than he intended, but he says them through a shit-eating grin so it makes up for it. He leans forward now, flattening his palm against Grayson’s chest and sliding it across his left peck. Thick, lean muscle twitches under his touch. Grayson’s looking down at his hand, and Ethan can almost feel the heat radiating off his cheeks.

Grayson lets out a faint breath that almost sounds like it could be a snicker, a low laugh, but not quite. It’s something else. It’s heated, timid. Anxious.

Ethan moves his palm around, back and forth, in circles. It seems to make Grayson stiffen up, he’s tensing just about every muscle in his body. Ethan only realizes how close they are when Grayson looks up into his eyes. It sends a jolt through Ethan’s body like something electrical. He feels his face get hot.

Ethan realizes with a sickening feeling in his gut that things were probably getting a little weird now, but he can’t bring himself to stop. He lets his fingers separate slightly to allow Grayson’s nipple to push between them. He curls his knuckles and tugs a little.

“You like it?” He catches himself saying, but it’s so low he’s afraid Grayson won’t hear or understand, but he does.

Grayson nods. “Yeah.”

They both kind of laugh to make up for the heaviness of the situation. It helps.

Ethan’s hand slides across Grayson’s chest to give the other nipple some attention. It was just as hard as the one he’d been playing with. “They’re like rock solid, dude.”

“I know,” Grayson says forcefully. “I can’t help it, man.”

“It’s so funny.” That definitely was _not_ the word Ethan wanted to use, but it was the only thing his brain was able to process at the moment.

At least it makes Grayson chuckle.

“Are you like, really turned on?” Ethan asks for a second time, but this time Grayson doesn't hesitate.

“Kinda.”

Ethan’s stomach does a spin, a loop-around, and his palms actually start to sweat. He cracks a grin to try to mask the colour that has most definitely taken to his cheeks, but Grayson’s looking down anyway.

Ethan glances down in between Grayson’s legs, and even though the shorts are pretty loose he can tell something is definitely going on there. There's an unmistakeable outline beginning to form against his thigh. Ethan’s eyes dart back up quickly, and Grayson’s closer. He’s starting to lean forward into Ethan’s touch.

Ethan feels like he’s overheating now. Is the AC even on? He runs the backs of his knuckles over the hard flesh, gently, almost tenderly. Grayson exhales right by his ear, his breath catching slightly. Ethan swallows heavy and deep in his throat. He falters, dropping his hand. He just looks up at his brother. Grayson’s slowly falling apart.

“What do you want me to do?” Ethan asks, a low rumble at the back of his throat. He’s not quite sure if they should continue or if they should stop and put some damn shirts on.

Grayson hesitates, but gets the words out. They’re deep, an almost-whisper that crawls off his tongue. “Can you suck it?”

It’s so vulgar, so explicit that it makes Ethan’s pulse jump. But it also makes him snicker, the notion of Grayson telling him to _suck it_ almost hysterical and yet so raw the words feel like a live thing just crawling up his spine. Easily, naturally, he moves his mouth closer to Grayson’s chest. He can almost hear the _thump thump thump_ of his heart beating.

“Really?” Ethan asks, even though he’s just about there so there’s no turning back now.

Grayson is just looking down at him, watching him. “Yeah,” he says lowly, waiting. The anticipation is a palpable thing, Grayson’s never seemed so impatient.

Slowly, as though Grayson can feel every single movement he makes, Ethan presses his lips against his brother’s skin, opening his mouth around Grayson’s nipple and slowly letting his tongue graze over the flesh. His first thought is, _my god_ , why does Grayson taste so _sweet_? He barely has time for a second thought because the way Grayson _groans_ wakes up every single nerve in Ethan’s body and he’s suddenly very aware that he’s licking his brother’s nipple.

And he’s enjoying it.

Ethan can’t hide the way his lips part into a smile at the sounds that are escaping Grayson’s throat. There’s a tingly feeling at the back of his neck, it feels like he’s on fire but he loves it.

Ethan flattens his tongue down, pressing hard into the nipple and feeling it retracting. He pulls back slightly and lets his lower lip graze it, wet and warm. He looks up through his lashes at Grayson at the same time Grayson looks down at him. Grayson’s biting his lip as if he’s trying to keep from squirming, a flushed humidity already taken to his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Grayson breathes, hand reaching to clutch at Ethan’s wrist.

“Does it feel good?” Ethan asks, because he genuinely wants to know. Grayson is practically falling to pieces so it must feel amazing.

“Yeah,” Grayson lets one of his hands come up to rest against the back of Ethan’s neck, gently, tenderly. Encouraging.

Ethan takes his nipple in his mouth again, this time pulling it in with one quick tug and letting it graze the roof of his mouth.

Grayson’s head falls back against the couch, his breathing getting heavier and heavier.

He’s not sure how long it’s been resting there, but one of Ethan’s hands is gently caressing Grayson’s thigh through the fabric of his shorts.

Ethan looks down again, and he can tell Grayson is even more turned on than before. He can now clearly see the outline of his length resting up against his pelvis. It’s kind of… _wow_. Ethan’s hand gravitates to it before he can even think. His palm reaches the bulge and he cups it, feeling the thickness of it even underneath all those layers of fabric.

Grayson kind of whimpers, neck straining as he meet’s Ethan’s eyes.

“You want me to do something about this…?” Ethan asks, his chest feeling tight and heavy. He swallows and even his saliva is difficult to get down. He’s fairly certain he’s just as hard as Grayson is right now.

Grayson bashfully throws an arm over his face and falls back again. “I don’t know.”

“Grayson,” Ethan digs his fingers into Grayson’s thigh.

“Yeah, I do,” Grayson says as a response, his voice low and sure.

It’s all the encouragement Ethan needs. He presses the base of his palm in harder to Grayson’s length through his shorts, slowly manipulating it around in gentle circles. Grayson hums low in his throat and brings his hand back up to wrap around Ethan’s neck. His thumb gently caresses Ethan’s throat.

Ethan brings his mouth back up, enclosing his lips around Grayson’s nipple once more. Grayson groans from the contact and Ethan can feel him shuddering, can hear the stutter of his breathing.

Ethan’s enjoying this a little too much. Why did having his hand on his brother’s dick feel like the most normal thing in the world? There was something seriously wrong with him.

He swirls his tongue around, teasing, pulling.

“Fuck,” Grayson breathes, and Ethan can feel him getting harder beneath his hand, around his tongue.

He keeps up the motions, rubbing in circles through Grayson’s shorts and keeping up the wet, hot suction with his mouth. It’s driving Grayson crazy. He’s started to wriggle in place, his hips writhing in thrusts on the couch, responding to Ethan’s touch.

Ethan can now feel the clear outline of the tip of Grayson’s dick through his shorts, and he runs the backs of his knuckles over it repeatedly, knowing exactly the spot that’s the most sensitive.

“Shit,” Grayson’s hips begin to waver, and Ethan’s sure his sweaty fingers are going to leave marks on the back of his neck with how hard he’s clutching on to him.

Ethan continues rubbing just at the head, feeling it pressing up now into his palm, easily finding a rhythm that’s going to send Grayson over the edge. Just from his breathing alone, Ethan knows he’s close. But then Ethan _bites_ him, takes that already hard and sensitive nipple in between his teeth and _pulls_ , and Grayson lets out a broken cry.

“Fuck, E,” Grayson says between heavy, laboured breaths.

Ethan hums his response, too turned on and amused to say anything.

“I’m gonna…” He thrusts his hips. “I’m gonna come, E…”

Ethan lets out a noise of approval, closing his palm around the outline of the head, letting it push in and out. Grayson shudders uncontrollably, an invisible current coursing through his body, finally allowing him the release that had been building and building. He groans loudly, pulling Ethan into him, clutching at his back. Ethan feels the warm release of Grayson’s come even through two layers as it spreads and spreads.

He’s still twitching through the aftershocks of it, and Ethan can’t help but find it sexy as fuck and all too amusing that this was all because of him.

“Fuck,” Grayson finally lets out, his body releasing all the tension it was holding as he slows his breathing down. He notices Ethan’s grin and mirrors it, his face all aflush in the wake of his pleasure. He rubs at his eyes, almost not wanting to deal with coming down to the reality of what just happened.

Ethan snickers, patting his brother’s stomach and finally straightening up. Grayson’s nipples are still glistening with Ethan’s saliva, his chest pink and glowing. It’s a rather attractive sight if he was being completely honest.

“You good?” Ethan laughs, slapping Grayson’s leg.

“Fuck, man,” Grayson throws an arm over his face. “ _Too_ good.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Fuck you,” Grayson shoves Ethan, throwing him back on the couch. They start to struggle, arms flailing every which way.

“Hey!” Ethan shouts, breaking it up. “I think you need to shower.”

Grayson pulls back. “Yeah, I think I need to shower.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
